


Queens

by Gingerus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark Have a Good Relationship, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Has Left The Chat, Daenerys is a smol bean, F/F, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gay, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sassy Sansa Stark, go home jonerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerus/pseuds/Gingerus
Summary: Sansa's and Daenerys' relationship during the wars in Westeros. Will the survive the Long Night? And if they do, will they take King's Landing? // We change the ending because season 8 sucked.





	1. The Long Night Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first story here and actually my first GoT story. I won't let Daensa die, because come on. Tell me what you think and if I should continue :)

She didn’t know how it happened. At one point, she found herself outside of the crypts, between the fighting and dying men. Her had heart beaten so loud, that she couldn’t hear their screams. Just as she couldn’t hear Arya’s screams. Only when her sister reached out to her and roughly grabbed her arms, she noticed her. Shouting at her what she was doing here, Arya’s eyes looked for a way out. There wasn’t a chance that she could get Sansa back into the crypts. The door was locked and wouldn’t be opened again. _Why was Sansa not in the crypts? What was she thinking?_

Her eyes darted from one way to another, still holding Sansa’s arms, hoping she would find a rather safe one to flee the castle. She didn’t know if it was safer outside the walls of Winterfell, but she knew they had more space to hide. Suddenly, Brienne appeared behind them, putting a bloody hand on Arya's shoulder. She was out of breath and blood and dirt alike were all over her face.

“Follow me! I know a way out, but you have to be fast!” She shouted, grabbing Sansa’s arm, who was still in a stupor and sprinted through the fighting men, killing wights on their way. Arya struggled to follow, as she was fighting off wights herself, but she was doing her best not to lose sight of her sister and Brienne.

Eventually, they stopped and Brienne turned to Arya, whose eyes were wild, darting around, looking for danger. “Arya, I probably cannot keep my oath and protect your sister. You have to-“

“I will keep her safe, help our men in there, we need you. Thank you, _Ser_ Brienne,” the assassin told her, not liking how this sounded like a goodbye. They shared a small, sad smile before Arya grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her along.

When they finally made it out of the burning castle and could catch a breath, Arya turned to her sister, her eyes full of anger and fear, blood dripping down her eyebrow and lips. “What in the seven hells were you thinking? What is your plan? _What are you doing here?_”

Sansa’s eyes were wild, filled with tears. “The corpses… Arya, they _live_. We had to get out of there. Tyrion must be somewhere, too. We’ve lost sight of each other when the helped the others out.”

Her sisters' eyes widened, realizing what her sister just had said. All their loved ones, their ancestors, their _family_, were now a part of them. Just when she was about to say something to Sansa, to go after the extreme urge to comfort her, she heard the sounds of the undead. With one hand, she grabbed her dragon glass spear and handed her dagger to Sansa.

The latter looked at her with wide eyes, shaking her head. “Arya, I can’t fight! I don’t even know what to _do_ with it.”

Arya positioned herself to fight off the first wights and only answered her sister over her shoulder. “You _have_ to fight. Use the pointy end. Stay behind me.”

And they fought. Arya jumped from one place to another to protect her sister, saving her multiple times. But at one point, she had to realize that they couldn’t do it on their own. There were far too many and even though Sansa did her best and Arya had to admit that she was doing way better than she thought she would, they were just not capable to fight all those wights off. They both stood with their backs to each other and softly, Sansa reached after Arya’s hand which she grabbed and squeezed tightly for a second.

“There are too many! We, _you_, can’t fight them all off!” Sansa cried, feeling desperate and scared. She did as much as she could, sticking the dagger into the wight's bodies and cutting their heads off. “Arya, we need _help_!”

Just at that moment, she could hear another battle cry. It was loud and strange, not human, but not scary. Soon a familiar silhouette appeared in the night sky. Drogon let out another cry when he spotted Sansa and burned the wights around her. Sansa could faintly see Daenerys’ silver hair in the night and her heart skipped a beat for a second. Meanwhile, Arya’s eyes followed the dragon, as she has never been so close to the beast before. Her breath was ragged and she squeezed Sansa’s hand a bit tighter.

The moment Drogon made enough room for them, he landed in front of the siblings, letting Daenerys down. “You two seemed like you were having a hard time down here. Sa-, m’lady, Arya, are you okay?”

Tears sprung to Sansa’s eyes and she ran over to her secret lover, hugging her tightly. “You saved our life.”

Before Daenerys could embrace the red wolf, Drogon let out another screech, signaling that their shared time is coming to an end. “Arya, I think you are elsewhere needed. I'll take your sister with me.”

Arya’s brows knitted together in a frown. “I _won’t_ let Sansa alone.”

“I _promise_ you, she’ll be safe on Drogon’s back and I will protect her.”

Reluctantly she stepped away, but hugged her sister one more time, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. “I just got you back, don’t you dare to leave me again.”

A sad smile grazed Sansa’s lips. “The same goes for you, little sister.”

Then, Arya disappeared in the dark woods, off to do god knows what, and Daenerys took her lover's hand to guide her on Drogon’s back. She tried to be as careful as she could, knowing that this was Sansa’s first time to ride a dragon, but their time was limited and they had to get out of there, fast.

“Hold on tight, my love,” Daenerys told Sansa in a soft voice, trying to settle her nerves.

Frantically Sansa looked around. “Onto what?”

“Whatever you can find.”

When Sansa grabbed her hips, tightly, involuntary a smile went over her face, before she told Drogon to fly. The dragon lifted his heavy body into the air and burned their way free.

Up in the air, Sansa tried to shake off the feeling of amazement, remembering in what kind of situation they were at the moment, but being on a dragon back, was just that, amazing. She couldn’t recall a moment when she felt this _free_. Everything about was just so uplifting. The wind in her hair, the biting cold air in her face, the warm body of Drogon underneath her.

Just when she was about to let go of Daenerys’ hips, to feel even freer, her lover grabbed her hands and held them tightly. “Don’t let go, my love, or else you could fall off and we both don’t want that.”

“Where is Jon? What are we going to do now? You can’t stay here with me the whole time. As much as I hate it, we have to fight for our people,” Sansa asked, feeling anxious at the feeling of leaving the safety of Daenerys and Drogon.

Daenerys tensed up when Sansa mentioned Jon’s name, letting her shoulder slightly drop. “You will see what we’re going to do. Just wait for a moment.”

The two women flew around for a short while and landed on a hill that was still untouched, except that the Dragon Queen's other child was already waiting for them. _Wasn’t Jon supposed to ride the dragon? Was he there? But why wasn’t he fighting? Along with their men?_

Daenerys urged her son to land next to Rhaegal and helped Sansa down when they did. Drogon and Rhaegal positioned themselves so they would be protected from the world, even it was just for a moment. Sansa looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother, but couldn’t. An uneasy feeling spread through her whole body and when Daenerys looked at her with apologetic eyes, her fears were confirmed. Something happened to Jon and he’s possibly dead.

“Sansa… I am _so_ sorry. I did my best to protect him, but at one point he just did not listen and the Night King… He just, it took him just one single blow and Jon was dead,” Daenerys started and felt heavy, knowing that what she would tell Sansa next, could ultimately break the redhead. “After a while, he started to move again, I hoped that after all, he wasn’t dead, but when I saw his _blue_ eyes, I knew that the Night King took him. Sansa, I had to kill him. I-“

“You couldn’t let him walk around as a wight. I get it,” Sansa replied, with a complete lack of emotion. It took her some moments to recover from this news, but she knew, now wasn’t the time to mourn. She thanked Daenerys for doing it, that _she_ did it and not just some soldier who didn’t know her brother. Still, some questions were unanswered. “But what are we going to do now?”

The Dragon Queen looked around, feeling uneasy, almost foolish for requesting this. “I thought, now that Jon isn’t here anymore and you getting along with Rhaegal so well, that maybe, you could ride him?”

“Daenerys I _cannot_ ride a dragon!”

“You would be safe and you just did!”

“Yeah with you! This wouldn’t only mean my death, it may mean Rhaegal’s death!”

Daenerys took Sansa’s hands in hers, giving her a loving smile. “I _know_ you can do this and I know, that by the end of the night, neither you nor Rhaegal will be dead. I trust you and I Rhaegal trusts you too. You just have to trust him too, to make this work.”

“But I’m no Targaryen,” Sansa whispered.

A small, but soft chuckle came from Daenerys’ lips. “Maybe not, but you are my love and hopefully, one day, my wife.”

Sansa’s eyes widened at the small confession and fiercely kissed the other woman. “Okay, I’ll do it.”


	2. The Long Night Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night comes to an end and everybody has to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your feedback! I hope you like the second chapter as much as the first :)  
Btw, if you have ANY ideas or suggestions, write it in the comments! Oh and I'm sorry for the editing, something is wrong with my laptop I guess.

Softly, Daenerys took Sansa’s hand, leading her over to Rhaegal, who already waited patiently. A part of Daenerys was surprised, thinking that he would be sadder, knowing his rider is dead. But maybe, Rhaegal knew that Jon wasn’t his rider? Maybe Sansa was his rightful rider? Which would be a sensation, knowing that no one else can be an entitled dragon rider but a Targaryen.

The Dragon Queen could feel the other woman’s hands shaking, so she gave it a firm, assuring, squeeze. Hoping it would at least a bit settle her nerves. Rhaegal put his wing down, allowing Sansa to climb up and sit on his back. Daenerys helped her as best as she could, but her physical abilities were limited , so she called up what Sansa was supposed to do . 

When Sansa was finally settled, Daenerys sprinted over to Drogon and climbed up to settle between his scales . She looked over to her lover and was for a moment taken back of how beautiful Sansa looked on Rhaegal’s s back. Her fiery red hair glimmered in the moonlight and just like that, Daenerys fell in love with the Stark all over again . 

They nodded at each other and Daenerys took off first with Drogon and after a few short moments, she could hear Rhaegal’s familiar screech next to them . Sansa looked frightened, but she did as best as she could to balance herself and get used to the situation. Daenerys urged her children to take some extra-rounds, so Sansa could adjust, but after the second one, Sansa called out and told her they don’t have time for her to train . So they both flew back to Winterfell.

“Daenerys!” Sansa shouted, hoping the queen would hear her. “ Maybe if we burn the ground around Winterfell we can give our men time!”

Daenerys thought about it for a moment, before agreeing. In these moments, she understood why the Northmen trusted their lady so much. Sansa always thought things through, thinking of her people first and her political mind was unbeaten . The dragons parted at the walls of Winterfell to burn the earth around it, hoping it would keep the wights away. At least for a bit. 

From the woods, Arya could see the dragons, understood their plan and right after that, she understood that it was not Jon who was sitting on the green dragon, but Sansa . A familiar pain spread through her chest, knowing that Jon didn’t survive the battle. With new motivation, she sprinted towards the god's wood, knowing that she would find him there. She ran as fast as she could and stopped, a mere hundred meters away when she saw them. A dozen white walkers and him, the Night King, in front of Bran, holding his sword. 

“Oh no, you won’t take another brother of mine, you bastard,” she said to herself and then took off. She was too fast for them to catch her, but just when she jumped to attack him, the Night King turned around, grabbing her by the neck . Arya held her Valyrian steel dagger high in the air and looked him in his icy eyes, noticing that Sansa’s eyes were so much warmer . A small, sadistic smile spread across the Night King's face and she met it with equal force, letting the dagger fall, down to her right hand and stabbing him right in his icy heart . 

For a second everything was quiet. Then, one after one, the white walkers exploded and at last, the Night King himself. Arya fell to the ground, out of breath. She just laid there, unable to move. 

“I knew you would do it,” Bran told her, in his emotionless voice, a small smile on his face. He looked at her like nothing happened. And while he looked at her like that, lying on the ground, in the snow, in the gods wood, surrounded by dead people, with blood on her face, she couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed like Bran was joining her with a small chuckle and so they both just quietly laughed next to each other. 

When all of the wights collapsed, Sansa immediately knew, it was Arya. It was like she had known all along. Who else could kill the Night King, but No One? A weight she had been carrying around since she arrived back at Winterfell had been lifted off her shoulders and it was just too much . She started crying on Rhaegal’s back and buried her face in her hands. The dragon let out a whine, not knowing why its rider cried. Another screech joined him, announcing that Drogon was there too. 

“Sansa, my love, what is wrong?” Daenerys asked, concerned. _Why was she crying? _When Sansa just shook her head, she urged Drogon to land outside of Winterfell and naturally, Rhaegal followed.

At the moment the dragons landed and both women climbed down, Arya stepped out of the woods with Bran. When she saw Sansa, she sprinted over to her with her last energy and hugged her sister. “You are alive!”

Sansa hugged her back just as fiercely . “You killed him. You saved us all.”

Arya smirked. “What do we say to the god of death?”

“_Not today_.”

“He is dead, right?”

Just use like that, the tears fell down her face again and Sansa nodded. Daenerys must have gotten Bran because suddenly his voice appeared next to them. “It’s just us now. The last of the Starks.”

They all looked over to the ruins of Winterfell, of their home and Sansa stood tall, followed by Arya. “Yeah. We are the last of the Starks.”

Daenerys watched them, not wanting to intrude their moment. At that moment, she knew that when she took Kings Landing, she would make Sansa a queen. Not her queen, but the Queen of the North. Even though she never fought in her life before, she did it today. With a sword and then even on a dragon. Sansa would give her life for her people and what else does a queen need to have? Than unconditional love for her people? 

She remembered her first actual conversation with the Stark and remembering how impressed she was, but of course, she couldn’t let it show . Jon was right next to them and it all happened after the whole _“what do dragons eat anyway”_ debacle. 

_Sansa stormed off after the meeting, towards the library, fuming, Daenerys hot her heels. She felt ridiculous that she had to follow the Northerner and not the other way round. Jon was trying to keep up, a fearful look on his face. He knew Daenerys' temperament but he also knew that Sansa has been through a lot and won’t let anyone talk down to her. _

_“You do realize that you are talking to your queen, right? That I have two grown dragons outside the walls just waiting for-“ Daenerys started but got cut off when Sansa sharply turned around and let her ice blue eyes bore into the Dragon Queen._

_“I am Sansa Stark. This is my home. You cannot frighten me,” Sansa said through gritted teeth. She looked fearsome“I don’t care if you have two grown dragons or more. I don don’t care who you are and I certainly do not care if my brother bends the knee. The north is independent and will stay that way.”_

_Jon gulped audibly. Daenerys just looked at the redhead, not knowing how to react, because those were the words of a traitor, but were also way more brave than everything she ever heard from her brother._

_Sansa turned on her heels, to leave the library again. She turned around one more time, keeping her mouth close to the queen's ear. “By the way, wolves, also eat whatever they want.”_

When she looked over at _her_ wolf, standing there with her imposing stature, looking over her damaged home, she fell even deeper in love . It was the moment she decided to announce herself. 

She cleared her throat and smiled apologetically at them. “ I think people wait for their leaders.”

Sansa nodded dutifully and walked towards Winterfell, she stopped for a second to wait for her siblings and glanced back at Daenerys . The latter smiled at her and followed. It was impressive how the Stark siblings could hold up like this. Bran just faced the Night King and could’ve died, Sansa rode a dragon on her own, for the very first time, Arya just _defeated_ the Night King and all of them, just lost their brother . 

Daenerys and Sansa just thanked their soldiers quickly , understanding that they all needed a well-deserved rest . There would be a feast, to their honor, but first, they needed to burn the dead. The men cheered tiredly , but loudly and just short afterward, the castle was silent. You could only hear the night and for the first time in years, only the night. 

No one would care tonight, so Daenerys went to Sansa’s chambers. She knocked softly and Sansa opened the door with a tired smile. “I wondered if you would come.”

“I don’t think that anyone can bring themselves to care about it tonight. _Do you?_” Daenerys asked softly . Sansa shook her head and pulled her lover inside. The silver-haired woman scanned the room and was confused when she saw Arya and Bran sitting on Sansa’s table . 

“I’m very sorry, but the night isn’t over for us, yet,” Arya breathed. Bran just watched the fire. “ Shall we continue?”

“Continue with what?” Daenerys questioned, still confused. 

Sansa sighed and she felt heavy again. “Bran is telling us who died in the battle, so we can arrange pyres for the dead. So far we have most of your Dothraki and some of the unsullied. I don’t know if you know it, but I made sure that Miss-“

“Missandei and Grey Worm are all right, I talked to them before I came here,” Daenerys smiled at the Northerner, feeling moved by her intentions . Sansa smiled at her back before sitting down again and looking over to Bran.

Arya rubbed her face, tiredly and Sansa sent her a concerned look. “Arya, you had a long night, you should get some rest.” 

“No, she will want to hear this,” Bran said in his usual emotionless voice. The sisters looked at him, brows furrowed. “Theon Greyrejoy is dead.”

For a moment, the world stopped for Sansa. Arya’s eyes shot over to her. She never had a close relationship with the iron man, but she knew that he saved Sansa from Ramsey and that meant a lot to her . So hearing this and having Sansa in front of her, seeing how tears sprung to her eyes, was painful. She looked over to Daenerys, silently asking for help. 

The queen walked over and put a hand on her lover's shoulder. She didn’t know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to disturb her even more. “Bran, maybe you should continue this in the morning?”

Bran looked at Sansa and for the first time, Daenerys could see _some_ emotion in his eyes. His heart broke for his sister and you could swear that he wished nothing more than to get up and wrap his arms around her . Then he returned to his usual self. “There is no need for that, we’re done. Arya, could you bring me back to my chambers?”

Unsure, Arya got up and wheeled Bran ran out of Sansa’s chambers, closing the door behind them. 

“_Sansa…_”

“Please don’t. Just... don’t,” Sansa said, looking at the fire. _She looks so broken_, Daenerys thought to herself. Then she looked at her queen, a sad smile on her face. “Don’t be mad at me, but I would like to spend the night alone. I know this is probably our first night together without hiding but-“

Daenerys tenderly took Sansa’s hands in hers. “Don’t worry about it. We have time for that now. Try to get some rest, my love.”

That night, Sansa cried a lot. After Ramsey, she stopped crying, knowing it won’t help anything. She bottled her feelings up and it was better this way. But now, she cried for everyone. For every soldier of the Long Night that had lost its life, Northerner, Dothraki, and Unsullied alike, for every companion they’ve lost, for every friend they had to fight against, but mostly for Jon and Theon.


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks have to say goodbye and Sansa remembers the first time she was at Daenerys' chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small filler with a bit of side information.  
If you have any special needs for the next chapter, feel free to tell me! Also, I love some feedback, just so I know it's not entirely wrong what I am doing haha  
I hope you like this one xx

The ceremony wasn’t easy for Sansa, even Arya had to suppress a tear. Daenerys tried to make it as easy as she could for her lover, but she didn’t really know how and she felt that her attempts were not worth much. Only the dragon fire that burned the pyre with Jon and Theon on it brought a small smile to Sansa’s face, but Daenerys was sure that it was out of pity.

Afterward, the three Stark siblings went for a walk through the god woods. Sansa walked through the thick snow and sat down on the stone her father always sat on. Arya smiled at the view.

“You look like father, sitting there,” she told her sister.

“_Sansa,_” Bran announced himself and both siblings looked over. “Daenerys is going to make you the Queen in the North.”

“_What?_” Sansa and Arya said in unison.

“She is thinking about it for a while and decided that you are worth more than just being _her_ queen.”

“Will you accept?” Arya asked, watching her sister intently.

“Of course not.”

“Why? You are perfect for the position. Sansa, there is no one better than you for being the Queen in the North.”

“Jon would have been better,” Sansa answered, looking away. Her hand brushed over the stone she was sitting on, wondering what their father would say now.

“Father would be very proud of you, Sansa,” Bran said, making it seem like he could read her mind. “And you would tell you that _you_ are the North.”

Arya nodded and smiled at her sister. “Jon was a great man and was a lot like a father, but in the end, he didn’t know how to actually _rule_. He loved the North and he wanted to help, but he didn’t know what to do. Sansa, his _instincts_ got him killed in the end.”

The redhead gulped and looked at her hands. She felt bad that they talked about Jon, their _dead_ brother, like this. “You really think I could do this?”

“I wouldn’t say it otherwise.”

Sansa huffed. “We don’t even know if she will _really_ ask me that.”

“We do,” Bran chipped in, confused. “I just told you so.”

Getting up, Sansa brushed her dress off and turned to leave. “Well, there is still a lot to prepare and I think I left Daenerys a bit-”

“Alone?”

“Unsatisfied?”

“Bran!” Arya and Sansa exclaimed at the same time. They looked at him both wide-eyed but then burst out laughing. Even the three-eyed raven let a small smirk show.

Sansa walked back towards her home, looking for Daenerys. On her way towards her chambers, she talked to her people, making sure they got everything they needed for the feast that night. When she took the faster way outside the halls, she noticed that already some soldiers worked on rebuilding Winterfell. She smiled at that, feeling pride bubble up in her chest.

Eventually, she reached Daenerys’ chambers and knocked softly on the wooden door. Missandei opened it and sent her a smile. She turned around to face her queen. “I think there is someone you would like to see, your grace.”

“Is that so?” Daenerys asked curiously, stretching herself to see who was standing outside of her chamber.

She couldn’t see Sansa, so the Northener stepped closer and sent her lover a shy smile. “I hope you do, my queen.”

The smile on Daenerys’ face was dazzling and sent butterflies straight to Sansa’s stomach. “Come in, my love.”

Sansa stepped inside the room and when she saw Daenerys in front of her mirror, her hair undone, she remembered the first time she saw Daenerys like this. Only then, she barely appreciated it.

_Sansa was sent to Daenerys’ chambers by Tyrion and Jon. They’ve told her that she should apologize for her outburst in the library and even though, she fiercely disagreed, they convinced her. When she stood in front of the wooden door, that was especially carved just for the Dragon Queen, she almost laughed. If Jon would protect his home as much as she did, she wouldn’t stand in front of this door, a door that holds dragon carvings in a Stark home, to apologize to Daenerys Targaryen. For something, she didn’t even think deserved an apology._

_She knocked anyway, swallowing her pride, which left a bitter taste. Of course, Missandei opened the door, just so much that Sansa could see her face. A usual soft face that suddenly went stoney when she saw the northern lady._

_“Lady Stark, can I help you with something?” She asked, trying to sound cold, but her surprise was more present in her voice. Sansa couldn’t suppress a small smile, knowing that this was something Daenerys couldn’t teach her friend. She thought anyway that she was better at hiding her emotions and thoughts than the Dragon Queen._

_Sansa still bowed her head, only slightly, but she did it. As a sign of respect. “Yes, I hope you do. I would like to speak to the queen if that is possible.”_

_Missandei opened her mouth, but the Targaryen must have heard her because she called her in and told Missandei to leave them alone. A very uncomfortable Missandei moved towards the door and spoke in a foreign language to the queen, which was answered after a small laugh in the same language._

_“Kesan dīnagon guards outside hen aōha tistālion.”_

_“Nyke ȳdra daor pendagon kesan jorrāelagon ziry, yn kirimvose, jorrāelagon raqiros.”_

_Sansa just watched them, keeping her chin high, not letting them see that this made her a bit uncomfortable. She wanted them to see that either, she did not care about there little advances to make her feel this way or that she could at least keep it to herself. If there was one thing Sansa was proud of, it was this. Whatever you did, you could not see what Sansa Stark was feeling or thinking._

_“M’lady, what can I do for you?” Daenerys asked in a sickly sweet voice, knowing exactly why Sansa was there._

_Until that moment, Sansa was convinced she could do this. That she could just apologize, leave the room and never really talk to the Dragon Queen again, but not like this. After all, she was Sansa Stark and this was her home. “You know exactly why I am here and we both know, that I won’t do what is expected of me.”_

_“No? Then why are you here?”_

_Sansa walked closer to the woman. She noticed the details in her face. The freckles across her cheeks, how her silver hair was framing her face and how beautiful her eyes actually were. She understood why Jon fell for her. When Sansa’s eyes reached the smirk on Daenerys’ lips, her eyes hardened again. She also understood that Jon was not thinking of the North when he did._

_“I was sent by your hand and my brother, who is, if I am informed correctly, your lover,” Sansa stated boldly. She held a hand up when Daenerys wanted to interrupt her. “My intention really was to apologize, I wouldn’t have meant it, but I would’ve done it. You may be my brother's queen, but you aren’t mine or of anyone else who is in the North. I’ve told you once and I will do it again. The North is independent. We’ve fought for our home, we’ve won it back and I won’t give it up.”_

_“Even if it would mean your death?”_

_“Even then.”_

_“Jon is definitely not my lover,” Daenerys told the other woman. She didn’t know why it suddenly was so important to tell Sansa that, but she knew she had to. Sansa merely raised an eyebrow at this. “He may be thinking that, but he isn’t.”_

_“He bends the knee for you because he fell for you. Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother, but he is a fool.”_

_“I realized as soon as I arrived in Winterfell, that it is you, Sansa Stark, that is the key to the North.”_

_Sansa knew what the queen wanted to say with this, but she wasn’t taking part in her games, or in anyone else for that matter. She turned to leave again. “I am not my brother, your grace. You better remember that.”_

_“I could burn you alive for your antics,” Daenerys told her, growing frustrated with the northern lady. How could someone possibly so stubborn? Tyrion would probably tell her that she is just the same, but she pushed that thought away._

_Sansa let out a dry chuckle. Daenerys shuddered at the sound. “I’ve been through worse.”_

_And with that, the Lady of Winterfell left her chambers, letting Daenerys alone again._

_She hated to admit it, but again she could feel how her admiration for the strength the Stark possessed only grew._

“The first time I visited you in your chambers, I could’ve sworn you wanted me dead,” Sansa chuckled.

Daenerys thought for a moment before a smile grazed her lips again. “I did. You were _so_ stubborn. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I admired you more than I wanted your death.”

“Oh, _how romantic_, my queen,” Sansa said and Daenerys giggled. It was music to Sansa’s ears. She walked closer to her and wrapped her long arms around Daenerys’ slim shoulders. “I trust you don’t want me dead anymore?”

Daenerys’ eyes darkened when Sansa said that and she looked her deep in the eyes. “Don’t say anything like that again. Not after the Long Night. My love, I couldn’t bear to lose you. It would entirely break me.”

Sansa ducked her head and then kissed Daenerys temple. “I am sorry, Daenerys. That was inappropriate.”

The queen turned around in Sansa’s arms and kissed her. She could feel Sansa melt into the kiss, how her arms tightened around her. “I love you, Sansa Stark.” Sansa was surprised at the amount of love in Daenerys’ eyes, but could only smile and tell her how much she loved her queen, too. Daenerys took her hands in hers and took a step back. “Then, marry me.”


	4. Possibilities and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resentment is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had to re-write this a lot of times because I didn't know what to do with it, but I decided that we all need some drama. So here we go!

_Sansa stood in one of the workshops, looking over the fine carving one of the many craftsmen did. It held small details of the Valyrian history and big, imposing dragons in the middle._

_“Do you like it, Lady Sansa?” The man asked, smiling hopefully at her and when she sent him a smile back, his eyes lit up._

_“I do, very much,” she told him, watching how the pride he was feeling the build-up in his dark eyes. He looked tired as if he had been working on it for weeks. “But I wonder, who ordered you to do this?”_

_His face went pale. “King Jon did, m’lady.”_

_She nodded slowly, then smiled at him and thanked the man for his work. King Jon would be ecstatic when he sees it. She left his workshop and went straight to Arya._

_“Did you know about this?” She asked she was furious._

_Arya crooked an eyebrow and kept on polishing her Valyrian steel dagger. It seemed like she tried to get rid of the invisible dirt of the lies the dagger held. “About what?”_

_Sansa scoffed. “Jon, he let a craftsman work on a door. A door. Can you believe it?”_

_“Must be a special door if it puts you into such a state, dear sister,” Arya said mockingly._

_The older sibling rolled her eyes. “He told them to craft a special Targaryen door for our precious queen’s chambers.”_

_For a second, Arya faltered. Her face went blank and her eyes widened. Then it turned back to her regular mocking smile. “Isn’t she special?”_

_In defeat Sansa let herself fall down on a chair. “Arya, how can he do this? I really try hard to defend his actions towards the northern lords, but he’s making it so hard for me. I love him to pieces, but how can someone be so stupid? He is putting a Targaryen themed door into Winterfell. Home of the Starks.”_

_“And you can’t put it like it is a brave action?”_

_“Would you put it as a brave action?”_

_“Of course not, it’s stupid,” Arya told her sister and continued before Sansa could say something. “But I am not the Lady of Winterfell, therefore I do not have to defend my Kings actions.”_

_“Thank you very much, Arya,” Sansa grumbled and stood up again. “As usual, you helped me a lot.”_

_When Sansa turned to leave, Arya called out to her sister. “Sansa wait. I’m sorry. I can try to talk to him and ask him what was on his mind that he thought this would be a good idea. To be honest, I don’t think that the two of you have the best communication nowadays.”_

_Sansa thanked her and left._

_But she hoped that she would have been the one to talk to Jon, because when Arya told her how he looked when he told her that it was just a ‘welcoming present’ she wanted to knock some sense into her brother. A ‘welcoming present’? It didn’t take a lot of intelligence to know that Jon fell in love with the Dragon Queen._

_When he arrived with his queen, her sitting on a white mare, she wanted to rip him apart. Jon was too focused on her to see the looks of the northern people. It spread like wildfire that he was apparently very fond of the foreign queen and Sansa had to calm their nerves. It was like making the winter to stop happening. Exactly, it was impossible. The lords were angry and even Sansa’s warnings, that their words could be seen as treason, did not do anything well._

_It was the first time that people told her that she should be queen._

Sansa’s breath was caught in her throat. Did Daenerys really just ask her to be her wife? She opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak, but she couldn’t. Bran said something about making her a queen, but not _her_ queen.

“My love?” Daenerys asked. “Are you okay?”

She could only look at the Dragon Queen, with her bright violet eyes, looking at her with so much love and concern, but her tongue played tricks on her. She couldn’t say a word. Sansa tried, but nothing came out, so she settled with a movement of her head. Daenerys stepped back, hurt evident in her eyes.

“Leave,” she said, her voice hard and cold. “Now.”

Without a protest or anything, Sansa left her queens chambers. Her feet had their own idea on where to take her and they lead her straight to her sister's location. The younger Stark was shooting bows at random objects.

“Are you here to tell me that you are now Queen in the North?” Arya asked, a mocking smile on her lips.

“She asked me to marry her.”

The smile on Arya’s face vanished and she swiftly turned around, her eyes wide. “What?”

Sansa just shrugged feeling lost and terrible for leaving Daenerys alone.

“And you said…?” The younger one asked, elaboration with a hand gesture that Sansa should fill the gap.

She looked down at her fumbling hands. “I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t. What was I supposed to say?”

“Uh, I don’t know, maybe yes?”

“This isn’t as easy as you make it! We still have a war to fight and we have to face the damage up here in the north. There’s so much to do and so much we all need to discuss, there is just no room for a wedding,” Sansa explained, feeling desperate. “Also, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Arya shot her a glare. “Seriously? How could you not expect that?”

“If Daenerys was really planning on making me Queen in the North, then she would not propose something like that, Arya.”

Sighing, Arya put her stuff down and leaned against a wall, crossing her arms. “Sansa, you have a very political mind and I’m not saying that Daenerys doesn’t, but some decisions she makes, are decisions her heart makes, not her mind. While you think about all the stuff that needs to be done, she maybe thinks about your future. Not particularly, probably, but you almost lost each other.”

Sansa’s eyes first widened, then showed an unbearable amount of sadness. “You’re right. I am a horrible person. I totally forgot about that.”

“Yeah because you have to do so much around here, it would be different if we all would be at Dragonstone,” the wild wolf told her sister and picked her arrow up to continue with her training. “And you are not a horrible person.”

A smile graced Sansa’s lips when she left her sister alone to finish the rest of the work for the feast. She would fix this, whatever it took.


	5. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people finally get their well-deserved feast and some people their well-deserved titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I hope you still like this story, leave some comments and let me know! Hit me up if you have some ideas you would like to see in the story :)  
Also, I know that the past chapters lack of quality, but I'm working on it and that's why the time between chapters get longer.

All of the remaining men and women were gathered in Winterfell’s great hall. Surprisingly it was one of the very few things that remained unbroken. They were laughing and drinking and eating. For a second, the great hall looked like it had before Sansa left Winterfell as a child.

She felt nostalgic and didn’t notice how the Targaryen looked over at her. How much pain her eyes held and how she snarled at everyone who talked to her beloved northern lady. Daenerys desperately wanted to flee this situation, stir everything up and maybe get Sansa to finally _look _at her.

She raised her glass of wine and after mere seconds the people noticed her act and silence fell above all of them. Sansa looked across the hall, to find the source of it and finally, her eyes landed on Daenerys. Now it was the silver-haired woman who seemed to ignore the eyes of her lover.

Daenerys first addressed Gendry, the bastard of the late King Robert Baratheon, and legitimated him and therefore making him Lord of Stormsend and the Warden of the South. The crowd cheered, knowing what Gendry did and how important he was for this war.

Next, she thanked Arya for her services and honored the feast mainly to her, the one who killed the Night King and put an end to the Long Night. Obviously, the crowd cheered even louder, especially the northern people, who were proud that it was _one of them_, a Stark, that did it. For Sansa it was interesting to see, how her younger sister, who usually looks so calm and stoic, showed a blush on her cheeks and a small proud smile on her face.

There were other mentions and the people listened but grew tired after a while. Daenerys noticed that and instead of getting angry, she acknowledged that people are drunk and finally want to celebrate. She chuckled and sent them all a dazzling smile.

“I know the past days have been long and I know, that you are all tired of my voice by now,” she said and the people roared with laughter. Sansa felt pride forming in her chest, that her people seemed to finally accept the southern queen. "But I need to make this last announcement. It is unusual to do this in a time of war, but my time here in the North showed me, how much you trust your Warden and I do not mean Jon Snow. During all this time, it was Lady Sansa whom you followed. I do not want to question your loyalty towards your late illegitimate king, just that it was the Lady of Winterfell your main loyalty was owned by.”

When Daenerys called Jon the illegitimate King in the North, the crowd went dead silent. They watched her closely and it seemed that all the past warmth that they’ve just sent her, vanished. Of course, she noticed the change of behavior in the Northmen, but she only smiled.

“I want to give you, what you deserve. Your own independent kingdom and a _queen_ you all deserve,” by now, all eyes were on her and Sansa’s eyes shot over to the Dragon Queen. “Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Wardenness of the North, the Red Wolf, I name you _Queen in the North_.”

It was overwhelming to hear everyone shouting her name and cheering. Sansa looked around, surprised even though Bran told her about it. When her eyes landed on Daenerys, she found her smiling softly at her but her eyes held so much pain that it dried Sansa’s throat and she was unable to say something. Instead, she raised her glass at her. She then leaned over to one of her maidens and told her to tell Daenerys that she will be waiting in the library for her. Then, she left the hall.

She waited longer than she hoped she would, but understood Daenerys’ reservation, understanding how much she must have hurt her earlier. As usual, Sansa tried to think over her words carefully, trying to think every scenario through, but when Daenerys’ entered the library and their eyes met, she decided that she would, for once, _stop_ thinking. 

“I know, my silence must have hurt you. Please believe me, when I tell you that this wasn’t my intention,” Sansa said and Daenerys turned her head away, clenching her jaw, annoyed by Sansa's yet formal tone. “I’m going to be honest with you, Bran told me that you want to make me queen in the north. When you asked me to marry you, I was so surprised and confused, because I could not understand why you would do it then.”

“Sansa, I asked you because I love you!”

“I know that. Now.” she let her head fall, ashamed. “It was not, that I didn’t believe in your love for me, I just couldn’t understand. Arya explained it to me, she-“

A small chuckle escaped Daenerys’ lips. “You talked to _Arya_ about it?”

“Why, yes, of course.”

The dragon queen smiled warmly at the other woman, confusing her even more and took a few steps closer to her. “You, are probably one of the very few women I met that I so utterly overwhelmed with positive feelings that it is actually quite sad. You have been through so much pain, that you rarely decide anything on instinct and accept good things without second thoughts.”

She let out a sigh of defeat. “Daenerys, _I love you_. I almost lost you and if I would ever really loose you, it would be my end. When you asked me to marry you, I thought of it in a political way, but I now understand that my love for you and your love for me, is way more important to me than any political matter. So now, _I_ ask _you_, to marry me.”

Daenerys looked at her with happy tears in her eyes and in that moment, nothing mattered more than her. It took her back to the moment they finally put their weapons down and surrendered to each other.

_Daenerys had the _wonderful_ idea to visit Wintertown, on her own, to show the northern people that she is no threat and that she wants to get to know the people. If she would have told anyone about this, that person would have declared her mad. It was beyond dangerous for a Targaryen queen to walk alone, in the North._

_When Sansa heard about this, she nearly laughed. The commander who told her looked at her with concern. “M’lady, are you alright?”_

_She nodded at him, still a small, mocking smile on her face. “Of course I am, commander. Give me a handful of men and I shall bring her back to the castle. Oh and send for Lady Brienne, but do not tell a soul.”_

_The commander hurried off to get his Lady a few of his best men. When he came back, Sansa was already walking towards the gates with Brienne. The men joined them when they left. On their way, Sansa talked to Brienne as if nothing would be happening. _

_At one point, Sansa could suddenly see a gathering, but it could have meant _anything_. When they came closer, she could see a sliver of the silver hair of the queen. Suddenly, Sansa felt the urge to come to the queen's aid. Not because she wanted to show that she is superior up here in the North because she desperately wanted to keep the queen safe. Which confused her in a terrible manner. So she started to walk faster and if Brienne had a say in it, she would have strongly advised her not to break through the wall of people, but Sansa did it anyway. _

_As soon the people of Wintertown saw the fiery red hair of their Lady, they took a step back. Daenerys was in the middle and certainly looked frightened. Her dress was dirty and wrinkly. A man had his hand on her arm and it seemed as if another one grabbed her waist. Sansa sent them all death glares, feeling a wave of burning anger in her core. _

_“What is the matter of this?” She hissed. The two men laughed in a dirty way and Sansa’s eyes grew colder by any second. She raised her voice in a dangerous way. “I asked, **what is the matter of this!**”_

_Most of the people made some room, trying to flee, but by then, the soldiers and Brienne arrived. The men still haven’t let go and it started to really annoy Sansa, so she turned towards Brienne and nodded at her. The knight bolted forwards and roughly pulled the men off of the queen. Sansa then sent them one last icy glance and turned away with the queen. She trusted Brienne and the soldiers to handle them. _

_She put her arm around her waist and turned to one of the soldiers, making sure that nothing of this would leave Wintertown._

_Sansa took the queen directly to the Gods Wood, away from everybody’s eyes. She turned towards her, the same angry look still on her face. “_What were you thinking?_ Do you think Jon was making jokes when he told you how vary northerners are of people from the south? Of _Targaryens_? You could have been seriously hurt!”_

_Daenerys scoffed. “You only care about the fact that you would have lost my armies and-“_

"_This is not the time for that! I couldn’t care less about your armies! You could have been hurt!”_

_Both Daenerys and Sansa were taken back by the force of Sansa’s words. They looked at each other and for the first time, they actually _saw_ each other. In a matter of seconds, their lips crashed together in a much-needed kiss. Sansa locked her arms behind Daenerys’ back, to make sure she is safe and Daenerys bathed in the safety of Sansa’s arms, knowing very well that she never felt so safe before._

“Of course I marry you, my _queen_,” Daenerys answered, kissing Sansa sweetly and the other woman sighed into the kiss.


	6. War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first war council after the Long Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I already posted this, sorry!

The following day, after breakfast, Daenerys and Sansa found themselves in their first war meeting after the Long Night. Also, it was the first counsel without Jon. Sansa asked for Arya’s attendance and reluctantly Arya followed her request.

They talked about the numbers of the available men and how they are going to survive on this rather meager food resources. Sansa listened intently to the northern lords, already knowing that a lot of men died and that their resources shrunk drastically.

“I speak on the behalf of the North as my brother promised, we will stand beside you, your grace,” Sansa told her fiancé, she quickly scanned the lord's faces, seeing, that they supported her words with subtle nods.

“I expected nothing less, from the _queen_ in the North,” Daenerys sent her a soft, but proud smile and was joined by the other lords. She then looked over the map and addressed Varys. “What do your birds say? What is Cersei up to?”

The man folded his arms in front of him and stepped forward, out of the shadows. “She is working on weapons that can horribly injure your Dragons, possibly kill them, your grace. They are called _Scorpions_. I believe the maesters here in Winterfell know about them. Also, the royal fleet is expanding.”

A look of horror washed over Daenerys’ face before she quickly regained her composure. She thanked Varys for his information and the man stepped back with a nod of his head. “If I understood correctly, there is not much time left. I suggest we leave as soon as possible.”

Sansa looks up, confused. “Your grace, your men, _the northern men_, are not ready to fight again, _let alone _your Dragons.”

Without looking at Sansa, Daenerys turned to Grey Worm. “Are the Unsullied, Second Sons and Dothraki ready?”

Grey Worm replied with his usual stoic expression. “If you want them to fight, they will fight.”

Now she looked over at the northern queen. “Did you hear that, m’lady?”

“Loud and clear. Nevertheless, I still think it would be foolish to march south while still half of your men are injured. Of course, they are going to fight for you. Just as the Northmen will do, but it is your duty as a _wise queen_, to look out for your men and _not _send them to their death.”

Daenerys sent her a sharp look. “Are you implying that I am not a wise queen?”

“No, I am _telling_ you that _this_ is a foolish decision,” Sansa told her, her head high, with Arya protectively behind her back who watched Daenerys’ movements closely. With a quick breath, Sansa leaned back. “My lords, I think we are done here for today. Be ready for further councils in the next few days.”

The lords left the room and Daenerys’ advisors also left. Sansa nodded at her sister and Arya turned to leave but faced the dragon queen once more. “I’m right outsidethe door, _Sansa_.”

When she left, Daenerys turned towards the red-haired queen, anger bubbling up in her eyes. “_What_ exactly was that?”

On the other side, Sansa kept her cool stare, almost seeming bored. “I am protecting my people.”

“You are sabotaging my war!”

“I am _not_ sabotaging your war, a war that many men will die for, by the way, I am _looking out _for those who have to fight. Also, have you seen Rhaegal lately? No, I guess not. He is barely able to fly. If you do not grant _your people_ the time to heal, then at least grant it to your child,” Sansa told Daenerys. “I don’t believe your children are less important than a _throne_?”

“Don’t you dare using my children against me,” Daenerys growled, her eyes shining dangerously. “And you know, that it is not about a _throne_. This is my-“

“_Birthright_, I know, my love,” the northern queen yawned.

Daenerys let out a humorless laugh. “You just want to prevent my march south.”

A moment of thick silence filled the room before Sansa exploded. “Yes! Yes, I am!”

“_What?_”

“_Your dragon_ died in the war. _Jon_ died in the war. _You_ almost died in that forsaken war! Cersei is madness and you all underestimate her! Don’t you get it, Daenerys? I cannot lose you,” Sansa told her love, tears visible in her eyes.

In one movement Daenerys rushed over to Sansa and held her hands while kneeling on the hard floor. “Sansa, I will always come back to you. _Always._”

“You cannot promise that,” Sansa sniffed.

A small smile graced the dragon queens features. “No, I can’t, but I will always try my hardest,” she thought for a second. “If it would settle your nerves, I’ll give the men time.”

“It would help very much, yes.”

“I thought about something, to help you release some tension,” Daenerys told her and Sansa blushed deeply, remembering that Arya is probably still outside waiting. “No! Not like that! I thought that we could take Drogon and Rhaegal out for a ride.”

The northern women smiled. “I would like that, but as I said, Rhaegal is barely able to fly.”

Daenerys looked concerned. “Is it that bad?”

Sansa nodded. “His wing is heavily shredded. I ordered our maester to look for a solution. Hopefully, he’ll find one.”

A deep frown washed over Daenerys’ face. “During all those times, I barely noticed that happened around me. The seven kingdoms were so important and time-consuming. Sansa, what if- what if I turn out to be like my father?”

Now it was Sansa’s obligation to take her fiancé's hands in hers. “You are not your father. You think about things like that and with a little help, you always come back to yourself.”

She didn’t mention that, for a second, she was worried at the look of her lover's face. How wild and furious her eyes looked. It did remind her of the stories Septa Mordane told her about the Mad King. But as soon the thoughts filled her mind, she got rid of them, realizing that it was _Daenerys _she was talking about. Her sweet, loving and kind Daenerys. The one that would give her the world and get excited over the littlest things.

The Targaryen smiled softly at Sansa and pecked her lips. “Thank you, my love. For keeping me on my toes.”

“How about we visit your children? You haven’t seen them in a while,” Sansa grinned, stood up and reached out to help her queen up.

Daenerys gladly took her hand and they both walked out, wearing smiles.

Arya stopped them, her face holding a scowl. “I guess you worked everything out?”

“Arya, it’s okay, we-“

“Listen here, _Queen Daenerys_, you are about to be married to my sister and I won’t hesitate to hurt you if you hurt her. She’s more than just a person in your games, she is your fiancé, the Queen in the North, my sister and Sansa _Stark_. Be careful,” Arya warned in a deadly tone and Sansa believed that no one ever talked to Daenerys like that. If Grey Worm would have been around, he would have taken action. Not that she worried about that, she believed in Arya’s abilities.

The usually very composed queen merely nodded. “I wouldn’t expect you not to do anything and I wouldn’t stop you.”

Sansa smiled down at her lover and then put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Let’s have dinner together tonight. With Bran. Just the Starks. I think we need that.”

A soft smile overcame Arya’s features and her older sister almost believed she looked like the 10-year-old she left all these years ago. “I would like that.”

Drogon chirped happily when he saw his mother and hastily stomped forwards to meet her in the middle. Daenerys laughed and eagerly petted his snout. A few moments later another growl, but not as happy, joined Drogon. Daenerys moved her hand towards Rhaegal, after he sniffed her hand, which he usually never did, he let her pet him. She stepped back and watched him.

“Urnēptre nyke skoriot iksā ōdrikagon,” she told him. “Show me your injuries.”

Hesitantly Rhaegal lifted his wing to show the shredded parts. Daenerys breath caught in her throat when she saw it. She grabbed Sansa’s arm, who stood next to her the whole time without saying anything. “He looks terrible. Can he fly at all?”

“The last time I saw him trying, he failed, but as I said, Winterfell’s maester is working on it. We can visit him afterward and see what he is up to.”

Daenerys nodded and continued to stroke Rhaegal’s snout. “We are going to find a way to help you, sweetling.”

After some time, Sansa leads Daenerys towards their maester’s chambers. She greeted him warmly and when he saw Daenerys, he knew why they were coming. He first instructed her on Cersei’s new weapons and that they were built long before her reign and how one scorpion killed Rhaenys Targaryens dragon and therefore, her.

Sansa’s hand tightened around Daenerys’ arm. “Is there anything we can do about that? How we could destroy them _before_ Daenerys attacks the city?”

The maester looked at her, with a long and almost sad stare. “This brings us to our second problem. Rhaegal’s wing. I’m working on a way to kind of build a second skin. The tricky thing about it is, that it can’t be too heavy, but it also can’t be too light. It would cause a variety of problems when we try to sew it on.”

Both queens listened intently, urging the maester to continue.

“If we find a proper way to do so, I would suggest a distraction.”

“A distraction?” Daenerys asked.

“Lord Varys told me that the people in Kings Landing think that Rhaegal is not able to fly and therefore not able to fight. So they think you only have Drogon by your side. What I suggest-“

“I will not sacrifice my children,” the queen told him with finality and was almost on her way to leave.

Sansa stayed behind, looking at the maester, understanding what he was implying. “He would be a sacrifice without his rider.”

Daenerys spun around, her eyes wide and filled with fear. “You will _not_ fight.”

“I fought in the Long Night, I can-“

“Yes, and you could’ve died! You will not fight in Kings Landing and that is final,” Daenerys said and left the room, leaving Sansa and Winterfell's maester alone.


	7. Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has a chat with Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! College is kicking my ass and my job doesn't help much. Anyway, here is a (short) new chapter!

_“I have never met someone as stubborn as Daenerys!” Sansa ranted when she entered Arya’s chambers, who looked equally surprised and amused._

_“Really? Never?” She mused, earning a glare from her sister._

_“What do you mean with that?”_

_Arya shrugged, picking at her fingernails. “All I am saying is that I met a far more stubborn woman than Daenerys.”_

_“And who would that be, dear sister?”_

_“Oh Sansa, don’t play dumb, it doesn’t look good on you. We both know that if you are convinced of something, there is basically nothing that can change your opinion,” Arya chuckled, then rolled her eyes at the death glare her sister sent her. “What happened this time?”_

_Sansa sat down with a huff and a grim expression. “We have to think of a way on how to take King’s Landing and the maester and I thought that it would be a good idea if I would fight with you, since nobody knows that Rhaegal is still alive. Daenerys is totally freaking out and forbid me to fight. Can you believe that?”_

_A sigh escaped Arya. “Do we really have to talk about that again? She is scared to lose you, Sansa."_

Sansa didn’t stop to bug Arya and eventually, she sent her sister away, telling her she got headaches from her stupidity. That’s why she was on her way to the Dragon Queen’s chambers. She found it ridiculous that she had to solve this for her sister, because Sansa was incapable of talking about it with her fiancé.

With a firm knock, Arya announced herself and after Daenerys opened the door, she confidently strode into the room.

Daenerys looked at her with furrowed brows, knowing she didn’t invite the younger Stark in. “Well, hello to you too, Arya.”

“I am not here to have small-talk. We need to have a chat about Sansa.”

“Sansa?” Daenerys asked.

Arya nodded, sitting down. “The whole King’s Landing thing.”

The queen let out a tired sigh. “I already have talked to her about it and told her that she won’t be fighting.”

“I know that.”

“So why are _we_ going to talk about it?”

“Listen, I hate it as much as you do. Bran and her are the only people left of my family and losing her, after just getting her back, after just rebuilding our relationship, scares me and _nothing_ scares me. I don’t want her to do it, but we are talking about Sansa.”

“And that is exactly why I won’t let her do this.”

Arya chuckled. “Did Sansa ever listen to people?”

It dawned on Daenerys that she possibly couldn’t keep Sansa away, that the redhead would somehow manage to fight anyway. “But she is your queen, shouldn’t she be safe?”

“You are also a queen, why can you fight?”

“Because this is my war.”

“And Sansa is your fiancé,” Arya begun and than looked at the silver-haired queen. “Don’t get me wrong, but I am not fighting for you now nor did I in the Long Night. I fought for the North, Winterfell, my family and Westeros. Now I’m going to fight because of Sansa and if I see that lion bitch, I am going to kill her for Sansa and not for you.”

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, never really knowing where the wild wolf stands. “What do you want to say, Arya?”

“I believe Sansa told you what happened in King’s Landing and what happened afterwards, because of it. Have you ever thought about _her_ reasons why she wants to fight?”

She had to admit, she didn’t. Daenerys hadn’t thought about Sansa’s reasons. She thought Sansa wanted to support her, support Rhaegal in some way, but she never thought about the fact that she maybe even wanted to do this for herself. To revenge revenge herself. The Targaryen felt suddenly very bad.

“But… Arya, what if something happens to her?” Daenerys sobbed, feeling that just the thought of it is unbearable.

Arya didn’t want to say it out loud and she wouldn’t, but that thought ran through her mind and she had to admit that the few times she played that scenario through, she was devastated. She even considered asking Bran what the outcome would be, but decided against it.

“We are talking about Sansa, whatever is thrown at her, she survives.”

Later that night, a soft knock appeared on Arya’s door. She knew it was Sansa and therefore knew that Daenerys must’ve talked to her. She wondered what the outcome was, so she walked over and let her sister in.

“You talked to Daenerys.”

The wild wolf tried to play it off, and avoided her sisters eyes. “I can’t deal with your nonsense, so I talked to her. Sometimes I wonder how you manage to stay in this relationship with your lack of communication.”

“Thank you,” Sansa’s voice was soft and Arya knew what she meant. That she didn’t really talk about Arya solving her relationship problems, but supporting her, for caring enough to put aside her differences with the Dragon Queen.

She waved her off. “No need to thank me.”

Sansa smiled and in one move she walked over to her sister and hugged her tightly. “Nothing will happen to me, I promise.”

She didn’t want to admit it, but Arya’s heart sunk when she realized that Daenerys must’ve allowed her to fight. “You do have to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Come back home.”


	8. "Off to King's Landing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally depart for King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I hate this, or if I really hate this. I am so sorry, I don't know what I am doing.

It didn’t take the maester of Winterfell long to find a cure for Rhaegal and the men recovered just as good as the dragon. So everybody was kind of surprised that they could start their march towards King’s Landing so shortly after the Long Night.

“Are you nervous?” Daenerys asked when she entered her shared chambers with the queen in the North.

“Terrified,” Sansa was currently trying on different fabrics that were best for a dragon ride. “But not because of the fight, after the Long Night, battles can’t scare me anymore. It’s more King’s Landing itself that terrifies me.”

Daenerys walked over to her fiance and handed her some leather pants. “Here, you will need more freedom in your movement.”

“Are _you_ nervous?” Sansa took the pants and looked at Dany.

She nodded. “Always, but this one is particularly scary. I prepared for this my whole life. Everything I did, was for this particular battle.”

“I cannot even imagine what kind of pressure you must feel, Daenerys,” Sansa told her and wrapped her arms around her lover. “But just know, that I am here. Now and forever.”

Daenerys took Sansa’s hand from her shoulders and held them tightly. “Now and forever.”

For a moment, they just looked at each other. No one said a word, they just cherished the feeling being with each other for that moment. Neither Sansa nor Daenerys would have seen that coming a while ago. No one would have seen that coming.

Another knock made them pull away and come back to the present. Sansa called them in, expecting either Arya or one of her guards. It was indeed one of her commanders, informing both women that the men are ready to leave.

Both, Sansa and Daenerys refused to let show how nervous they were, so they just nodded bravely and left the chambers to join their people. Their army looked imposing, even after they lost so many men. Drogon and Rhaegal circled the air above them.

Arya walked up to them, looking forward. “Are you riding with us, or are you riding Rhaegal?”

Sansa didn’t even really consider taking Rhaegal. She turned her head towards Daenerys, who already looked at her expectantly. Then she turned back to Arya. “I think it would be best if I’m riding with you. I mean, no one can know that Rhaegal is alive, right?”

Daenerys nodded, although she felt a bit disappointed that Sansa would not fly next to her. She still understood her reason. Of course she did, every single decision Sansa made, was logical.

The same commander from earlier, mentioned towards a squire to bring his queen a horse. The boy quickly ran off and came back with an imposing, yet beautiful northern stallion. Sansa petted him lovingly before thanking the squire. It always amazed Daenerys how much the northern people adored Sansa.

“We meet at the Isle of Faces, right?” Sansa asked Daenerys, a hint of sadness in her eyes. It was better that she was riding with their army, but still, she didn’t like to be away from her lover. Especially in times like this.

The silver-haired queen went for a tight hug and embraced the warm feeling that spread through her chest when Sansa wrapped her arms around her. “Yes, I will wait for you, my love.”

“Stay safe, will you?”

“Of course I will. And I trust Arya and the others enough that nothing will happen to you,” Daenerys laughed and Sansa joined her. “Promise me, though. To stay safe, I mean.”

Sansa’s hand found Daenerys’ cheek and she lightly brushed her thumb over the cold skin. She opened her mouth, but Arya brushed past them to get Sansa. “Yeah yeah, we will be there in roughly eight days, I think you two will survive a bit time apart. Now, Sansa, we need to leave or it will take longer. Also, Sam said that he thinks it’s going to snow, so hurry up!”

The two queens chuckled and with a last kiss, they parted, Sansa mounting her horse and Daenerys Drogon. Rhaegal screeched as a goodbye before he lifted himself in the air. Daenerys waved at Sansa, before urging Drogon to follow his brother. The black beast circled the northern army, in a way to say goodbye, before disappearing.

When the red-haired woman couldn’t see her lover anymore, she nodded towards the commander and he let his men know that they were departing.

The closer they got to King’s Landing, the worse Sansa felt. Her heart rate was up and she constantly felt nauseous. They even had to stop for an entire day because everybody feared for their queen’s wellbeing.

Arya stepped into her tent with careful steps, already knowing what was going on. “How are you feeling?”

Sansa lifted herself up, frustrated. “I am fine. I promise.”

“No, you are not and I don’t mean that you feel nauseous all the time. The men don’t know it, not really at least, but I know that this is about King’s Landing. About coming back.”

The queen's eyes shot over to her sister. “I am _not_ coming back. I came back to _Winterfell_, my home. I do _not_ come back to King’s Landing. A place where I was a prisoner, a piece of meat. A place where I was humiliated, tortured and broken to pieces. I am _not_ coming back.”

Arya winced, cursing herself for her choice of words. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

There was silence.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sansa told her sister and let out a defeated sigh. “I’m incredibly stressed. This is taking its toll on me. I underestimated _how_ hard this is going to be. It almost feels like yesterday when we first arrived there, just that I now know what happened. It’s terrible.”

“Only this time, you come on a fire breathing beast,” Arya smiled, trying to lift the mood.

Another silence passed them.

“Arya, can you promise me something?”

“Of course.”

“Whatever Daenerys plans on doing, I want_ you_ to be the one that kills Cersei.”

The wild wolf's eyes shot up, she met Sansa’s serious eyes and even though she tried to hide it so well, Arya could see the pain in them. She nodded, determined. “I will.”

The next day the departed and doubled their speed to reach the Isle of Faces in a moderate time. It didn’t help, because they were late for almost four days and when they finally reached the Isle and spotted Daenerys, she was furious.

“You could have sent a raven! Or someone to tell me! I was worried sick! What if something had happened?” Daenerys shouted at Sansa, hitting her occasionally.

Arya rolled her eyes. “You would have probably burned down the entire land to revenge your lover.”

“Shut up Arya!” Daenerys sneered and both Arya’s and Sansa’s eyes went wide. The Dragon Queen took a deep breath, calming herself. “Okay, I am sorry. I didn’t want to freak out, I was just so worried about you.”

Sansa smiled softly, kissing her cheek. “But you said it yourself, you trust Arya enough to protect me from whatever evil crosses our path.”

“And we did have to rest for a whole day and night because Sansa was sick,” Arya chimed in.

“_What?_ What was wrong?” And _again_ Daenerys was worried.

The redhead brushed it off. “It was just a bit too much with the whole King’s Landing thing. I underestimated the pressure of it.”

“How are you feeling now?”

Sansa embraced Daenerys is a loving hug. “Better now that we are together again.”

Arya groaned and turned towards their waiting men. Sometimes, she was annoyed by how devoted they were and would just wait until their lady told them what to do. Northern people are normally so proud and independent but also incredibly loyal. She would never ever question their loyalty towards her sister. “We stay here! You can build tents! We will leave in approximately two days from now!”

Slowly they built the tents and when they all finally got their well-deserved rest, the council held their last war meeting. They talked their plan through and when Sansa would come with Rhaegal. After leaving Daenerys softly took Sansa’s hand and stroked the back of it.

“I am still not very convinced of you taking part in this battle,” Daenerys confessed.

“I know, my love, but it is for the best and maybe, it will finally give me some peace,” Sansa told her, hoping to calm her lover's nerves. “Also I know that Rhaegal will protect me.”

“You are right. Still, I don’t have to like it,” she stopped and looked at Daenerys. “Be safe, okay?”

“I will.”

“This time for real, Sansa,” Daenerys squeezed her hand and looked at her. Hoping she would see some kind of unspoken promise.

“I promise you, Daenerys,” Sansa told her. She looked around before going down on her knees, holding Daenerys' gaze, squeezing her hands. “I promise we will both come back and then, we will marry and rule the six kingdoms and the North together. As queen and queen.”

The silver-haired woman smiled with tears in her eyes, before wiping them away. “Well then, off to King’s Landing.”

“Off to King’s Landing,” Sansa confirmed.


	9. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch a glimpse of how Sansa's traumatic past is affecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of felt like everything is a bit rushed and it seemed like the whole King's Landing thing is just too easy. So first, our heroines have to solve some problems. I kind of got the idea from my lovely reader @BlueLion142768. I hope you like it and I would very much appreciate it if you would leave some comments! :)

After some convincing, Daenerys agreed to Sansa’s idea to first send a scout. Daenerys didn’t want to waste any time, but Sansa made sure that the silver-haired woman understood that Cersei wasn’t just _anyone_. That she was madness. So Sansa talked to Arya, asking if she could use her face-changing abilities to sneak into the city without getting too much attention. Even though the younger Stark protested, telling her sister that she wasn’t a scout, she agreed and left the moments after their talk. That was close to the sunrise and Arya came back during midday.

“The people don’t have a clue what’s going to happen, the guards seemed on edge, though,” Arya breathed. “The closer I got to the Red Keep, the calmer they seemed. It was weird.”

“So we’re good to go,” Daenerys stated, thinking it was obvious.

Sansa and Tyrion looked at each other, worry written all over their faces. “Wildfire.”

“What?”

Tyrion sighed and filled a cup with wine. “Wildfire. I told you about it once. I used it for the battle of Black Water Bay, the reason why we won. One of your ancestors tried to swallow it in order to become a dragon. Wildfire could even burn you, Daenerys.”

“Margaery died because of wildfire,” Sansa said quietly, Tyrion sent her a sympathetic smile, knowing about her feelings towards the Tyrell. Her eyes were distant and a pained expression covered her face. Softly, the Lannister man put a hand on her arm, giving her a comforting smile. “We are not going.”

“Excuse me?” Daenerys asked, again, not understanding what was happening.

“We are not going. We stay here until we figured out how we can storm the city without it blowing up,” Sansa told her, her voice making sure everybody knew it was final.

Daenerys stood up. “Sansa, I know a lot of your men are fighting alongside mine, but at the end of the day, I’m the queen.”

“And I am the Queen in the North,” the northern woman said, her tone steely.

“And also _my_ queen,” Daenerys reminded her.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second, Sansa looked at Daenerys and the latter was shocked about the coldness in them. They looked like the first time she saw her. “This is not about you and me. This is not about our relationship. This is about our people and your future people. No one will die in wildfire again, except Cersei and her men, but no one who is innocent. Not on my watch. And this is final.”

With that she left the tent, not saying another word. When Daenerys wanted to follow her, Tyrion held her back, saying that Sansa probably needed some time.

When Sansa knew that she was really alone, she let the tears fall. Thinking about the horrible way how Margaery died and how she found out, made her heart ache in the worst way possible. She thought she was over the pain, but apparently not.

_Littlefinger approached her in the godswood, his entire being ruining Sansa’s mood.   
_

_She was so happy to be finally home, to have finally Jon by her side, to know that Ramsay is finally dead._

_“Lord Baelish. Is there anything I can do for you?” She asks in a bitter voice. If he noticed, he didn’t comment on it._

_“No, I just wanted to spend some time with you, m’lady. It seems as if we’re not having a lot of time nowadays,” he smiled at her and Sansa stomach churned at the sight of it._

_She sighed, closing her eyes. “What is it that you want, Petyr?”_

_At his name, his eyes look over to her, his smile turning into something sick. “The Iron Throne. With you by my side.”_

_Before Sansa could voice her distaste for his idea, he moved towards her, trying to kiss her.   
_

_She was shocked, taking a few steps backwards, her eyes wide. “Jon would kill you if he knew about this.”_

_Littlefinger only smiled midly. “He isn’t here, is he?”_

_Shaking her head, she turned to leave. “I don’t want to hear any of this ever again and I certainly don’t want you this close to me ever again.”_

_Apparently, Lord Baelish didn’t take this as good as Sansa thought he would, because his next words shattered her world and she knew, this was exactly what he wanted. Breaking her all over again._

_“Margaery Tyrell is dead. Killed by wildfire. Horrible way to die. Rumor has it that it was Cersei.”_

_“Have a good day, Lord Baelish,” Sansa told him, her voice cold as ice. She couldn’t let him see how much this affected her or else he would get exactly what he wanted._

_On her way to her chambers, she made it her mission not to let anybody see how she felt. She couldn’t afford it. If that was the only thing she learned in King’s Landing, how to hide her emotions, then so be it. Even though she did this for years now, it was incredibly hard for her to do so now. Her heart ached and tears threatened to spill._

_How could this happen?_

_How could anything like this happen?_

_How could something like that happen to Margaery?_

_How could Margaery not see this coming?_

_No, Margaery must have seen it coming. She probably tried to stop it, but how can anybody stop wildfire?_

_The moment she closed the doors of her chambers behind her, sobs wrecked her body. They must have been so loud that a guard heard them and sent Jon. When her brother stepped into her chambers, he wore a worried expression._

_“Sansa, dear gods, what happened?” He asked, crouching down in front of her, taking her hands in his._

_Sansa just continued sobbing, shaking her head, not believing that Margaery, her beautiful Margaery, is dead._

_“She died, Jon. Margaery is dead,” she finally told him when she calmed down. Her eyes were red and Jon’s frown only deepened when he saw how broken his sister was._

_“Margaery Tyrell?” He asked and Sansa nodded. “I didn’t know her, but I heard that she was a good friend to you. That she saved you from Joffrey.”_

_“I love her,” she said in a quiet voice, then laughing darkly. “Well, I did, until Cersei killed her. Yet another person I loved. When will this stop, Jon? I can’t take this anymore.”_

_The man didn’t know what to say, he was never good with words and until they only had each other, he and Sansa never had a good relationship. So he said the only thing that came to his mind. “She will pay for this. And for everything else, too.”_

_Again, Sansa chuckled. “How are you supposed to make her pay?”_

_“I won’t. You will.”_

“She will pay for this,” Sansa said to herself.

With a determined expression she walked back to the camp and straight towards Daenerys’ tent. She walked in, sending a glare towards everyone else, gesturing that she wants them out. Daenerys only watched with wide eyes.

When everyone was out, Sansa’s eyes found Daenerys’, who immediately saw how red they were and found her heart breaking at the sight of it. Sansa looked so broken and she felt terrible for it, that she didn’t know another way.

“You have to make a decision,” Sansa stated.

“A decision?”

“Of what is more important right now. The Iron Throne or the people.”

Daenerys brows furrowed, she didn’t understand. “Sansa, we talked about this a lot, the-“

“Ruling may be your birthright, but what use is the Iron Throne is everyone is dead? When the Long Night approached, you said you don’t want to rule over a graveyard. What has changed now? I need you to make a decision. The people or the throne.” Sansa looked almost mad, her eyes wild and in pain. The Dragon Queen tried to reach out, trying to calm her down, but Sansa only took a step back, looking more and more like a wild wolf. “I need you to make a decision!”

“_Sansa!_” Daenerys raised her voice, hoping Sansa would come back to her senses. “Dear gods, what happened?”

_“Sansa, dear gods, what happened?” Jon asked, his eyes full of concern._

“You can talk to me, my love,” Daenerys tried again, her voice gentle. She slowly walked towards Sansa, softly holding her cold hands. While never leaving Sansa’s eyes, she kissed her hands. “I’m here to listen. Tell me, what happened?”

A few soft words and touches were everything Sansa needed to break down. It felt just like when she broke down in Jon’s arms. With a pained expression she looked at Dany, the wild look slowly leaving her eyes. “I _loved_ her, I loved her so much and I hoped, that after she would have become queen, we would meet again. But she died. She died because of Cersei. She took another person I loved. I simply cannot let her take you, too.”

“Sansa… I won’t let her take me, I promised you that,” Daenerys smiled sadly at her. It hurt her how every time she thinks she finally understood Sansa’s pain, she underestimated it. She was silent for a moment. “The people.”

“Excuse me?” Sansa asked, confused. She wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

Daenerys smiled. “I choose the people. Let’s find a way to get them all out safely and then, we can take care of King’s Landing, but first, the people.”

“I love you, Daenerys,” the northern Queen said.

“I know,” a soft kiss, sealed another silent promise. The promise that they would never leave each other. “Go and get some rest, my love.”

Sansa nodded, turning to leave the tent. Before she could, though, Daenerys called her name. “You will make her pay, Sansa.”


	10. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa explains a bit more after Daenerys is telling her that she doesn't know her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda have a flow again, so chapters are cominggg. Leave some comments and let me know what you think!

The city was quiet, Arya sneaked in nearly every day, to check if anything changed, but it didn’t. Tyrion and Sansa thought of ways to get the people to trust them and how to get them out safely when they did. It was helping that Arya could explore the city and look for secret ways out of the city. A few days passed and they still didn’t know what to do. Sansa was getting restless and after her outburst the other day, people were tip-toeing around her, trying not to set her off. It was exhausting. 

After a particular nerve-racking day, Daenerys walked into the strategic tent, Sansa's momentarily home, motioning for everybody to leave.

“I wish to speak to my betrothed, _alone_,” she simply said, with authority in her tone. The men surrounding the northern Queen nodded and left the tent. They almost seemed relieved, which saddened Daenerys, knowing how much they loved their queen. What was happening to her sweet Sansa?

Sansa glanced at her, confusion visible in her eyes. She looked tired, had bags under her eyes, her skin was even paler than usual. Her blue eyes seemed less blue and more grey. 

_ Is this what King’s Landing is doing to her? _

“Is everything all right, my dear?” The northern queen asked.

Now, that the men were gone, she sent Sansa a warm smile and kissed her head. “You’ve been working so hard lately. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Well, we need to find a way to get the people out of the city. Time doesn’t stop during war. You of all people should know that,” Sansa explained, she let out an exhausted sigh.

“I assure you, I do. Now, the time _has_ to stop, though,” Daenerys answered. She sat down opposite of her lover, wearing a worried expression. “I know you don’t like to talk about this, but last week made me realize that there is so much I don’t know about you.”

“Dany, I-“

“No, let me finish. It is okay that you keep a lot to yourself, but I am your soon-to-be-wife. We are not supposed to have any secrets.”

“I don’t keep anything from you,” Sansa said and put her pen down. “You know everything you need to know and now is certainly  _ not _ the time, Daenerys.”

Dany laughed bitterly. “Until your  _ outburst _ , I never knew about Margaery Tyrell. I still don’t know how you feel about Jon’s death. Or why exactly King’s Landing is making you something you aren’t. There’s so much that I don’t know.”

“You don’t need to know that  _ now _ . Again, we don’t have time for that, not at the moment. Maybe one day, but not today.”

“Sansa, the way you look at me these past days, is the same way you looked at me when we first met. Cold, distant and steely. Back then, I understood your reservation. I was a foreigner, your brother bend the knee without asking you first and I was a Targaryen. Of course, you looked at me that way. Today, though, I am your fiancé and I cannot stand the way you are looking at me right now.”

Sansa sighed deeply, she knew Daenerys was right. She builds her ice walls again and they were surrounding her, but she had to. She could not let anybody see the broken girl that was behind her mask. She supposed, though, that Daenerys was allowed to see past her acting. “I suppose you’re right.”

“When I came to King’s Landing, I was a stupid, little girl. It was the beginning of the end. They-  _ Cersei _ was taking my home away from me. She made sure that I was less and less a Stark. She wanted to break me and in some ways, she succeeded. Of course, I started to learn how I could survive in King’s Landing, but what was the price? A lifetime of feeling guilty? Because I abandoned my home? My family? My name?”

Closing her eyes, she continued. “I was a bird in a cage. Until Margaery came around. She opened the door of my cage and made it possible to leave. At least I thought so. Now I know that I was the one who broke down the door,” Sansa smiled to herself, her eyes still closed, not seeing that Dany wore a proud smile herself. “You know that Littlefinger helped me to escape King’s Landing and that he sent me right to my next misery. You know what happened with Ramsay and I do not desire to explain it all over again.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Daenerys told her.

“The moment I saw Jon, after so many years, gods, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. We never had a good relationship, mainly because I was a spoiled brat, but when we saw each other, everything was forgotten. So yeah, his death broke my heart a little bit more. But if I learned one thing during my time in King’s Landing, then it was to never show your true feelings.”

Sansa then stopped talking for a moment and Daenerys didn’t know if she was allowed to say something now, so she kept her mouth shut. A moment later, Sansa’s eyes opened and met Daenerys’. And maybe, it was the first time Sansa allowed her to see how broken she truly was. 

“I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell,” Sansa begun. ‘This is my home and you cannot frighten me’, Daenerys finished in her head. No matter how much she hated that phrase back then, she also kind of loved it. It sent chills down her spine. “And I am broken.”

The silver-haired woman’s eyes widened, not expecting this answer. “Sansa, you are-“

“Broken. Down to the core. But I picked up the pieces myself. Not Margaery, not Jon, not Arya, not even you. I did that. I learned how to put myself back together, every time something new adds to the pile of shit I’ve been through. And sometimes, to do that, I have to be like ice. I won’t apologize for that, because this is my way of surviving.”

Daenerys was speechless. She couldn’t understand how someone could look so strong and mesmerizing while telling that they’re so damaged. Sansa stood in front of her, her back straightened, her gaze strong, authoritative. 

Then her eyes softened, the corner of her lips tugged upward, ever so slightly. “But I will apologize for my behavior towards my one true love. Daenerys, I am sorry. I still have to learn how to fully trust people and that my feelings aren’t my weakness.”

Shaking her head, Daenerys wiped her eyes. She walked towards Sansa and took her hands in hers. Kissing them, just like she did those few days ago. “Don’t be. I should have known this sooner. I’ll be there for you, for every step. I will show you, that you can trust me.”

Sansa sighed and looked away, feeling ashamed. Daenerys was trying her hardest and yet Sansa didn’t allow her to the real her. “I know that I can trust you and that is why this is so frustrating. Because I know, that I can, that I can trust you and Arya and that I could trust Jon, but I just can’t let myself do that. And I hate it. I hate it so much and I start to hate myself for it.”

With a soft stroke across Sansa’s cheek, Daenerys stopped her. “Hey, it is really difficult to trust after the trauma you’ve been through and I think, that Arya knows and understands this. I know and understand this. I am sorry for being so foolish and mistaken this for a lack of love from your side.”

Her eyes wide, the redhead shook her head. “No, gods, no! Daenerys, I love you with all my being. I do.”

Daenerys smiled softly, her eyes sparkling. “Sansa, it’s okay. I know that.”

She could sense that Sansa was beating herself up inside, so she quickly tried to change the conversation to something different and asked about the progress of their plan. Sansa smiled gratefully at her fiancé and showed her some papers she has been working on.

“It is risky, but I can’t think of anything that isn’t. We have to attack the keep from the seaside, so some of the men can get as many people as possible,” Sansa explained, her brows furrowing in concentration.

“But won’t Euron’s fleet be waiting for us?”

Nodding, Sansa continued. “It will, but we have dragons, remember? While you make an ‘obvious’ move to attack the Red Keep, Rhaegal and I will come from the side and burn as many ships as possible. They will be so surprised that you can head off and destroy the rest of the fleet.”

“Drogon is bigger that Rhaegal and spits more fire at once, shouldn't we come from the side?”

“That's true, but we still have the bonus of them not knowing about Rhaegal. Also, he is faster than Drogon, because of his size,” Sansa replied, then her face changed into something more worried. “The problem is, you have to buy us time. Which is equally dangerous for Drogon and yourself.”

Daenerys knew that Sansa wasn’t comfortable with that part of the plan, so she put a comforting hand on her arm. “Don’t worry, my love. Drogon already survived one arrow of the scorpions. We can do this. I like the plan.”

“You do?” A very surprised Sansa asked. 

“Of course I do. When do you think we will be ready?”

“Well, we have to talk to the council, explain everything, but soon after that we should be able to leave. Maybe in two days?”

The Dragon Queen’s heart rate picked up, her goal, the Iron Throne, came closer and closer. She knew that Sansa’s plan gave her and the people an actual chance of winning. “Thank you, Sansa.”

Finally, a smile grazed Sansa’s lips. She kissed Daenerys softly and held her close. “Anything for you, my love.”


	11. Wake up, Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is longing for her mother and while Tyrion and Sansa wish they could help her, Jaime is the only one who can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. Also, I was always fascinated with the Targaryens history, but especially with Rhaella. Maybe because we don't know much about her. I always thought that she was a very kind and soft woman. Imagine how wonderful it would have been if Daenerys had her mother along with her and she would meet Sansa and omg I'm dreaming too much.

The men weren’t as ecstatic as the two queens were when Sansa presented the plan for taking King’s Landing, especially the northern men. They felt like Sansa was in too much danger and they couldn’t lose their queen. Daenerys thought to herself, that she was the one buying them time, but she didn’t say anything, quietly loving that the men were so protective over her and their queen. Arya watched her with a gaze that could cut steel and Daenerys had to admit that she felt almost vulnerable under it.

As the men's complaints got louder, Sansa quieted them down with a low ‘enough’ and stepped in front of them. “Do you know why I lead the North the way I do?”

She waited a moment before continuing. “I let Queen Daenerys come to the North and help us, even when I didn’t want to and knew, that you certainly didn’t want to as well. I let Petyr Baelish walk around free, even when all of you voiced your concern. I claimed to love Joffrey Baratheon even in the hardest times, even when I didn’t want to and Lord Tyrion gave me a way out. I did it because I had to. I had to do it for my family, for my home and for my people.”

A few confused stares were send towards Sansa, but she merely smiled and continued. “We cannot let with everyone’s approval in our minds. We cannot lead with adoration or popularity in mind. That will never change the world we now today. We have to lead with true moral courage. We have to fight for the less fortunate than us. And we have to know that when we do so, the hate will be fierce, the decisions hard and the fights almost unbearable.”

“Not all of my decisions will be to your liking, probably most of them won’t, like this one, but in the end, I have to do what is best for the people. That is my duty as your queen.”

Brienne stepped forward, kneeling down and bowing her head to Sansa. “You are my queen and I follow you to my last day.”

After a bit of inaudible mumbling from the lords and soldiers, the other men followed suit and kneeled down as well.

Sansa humbly bowed her head at the people in front of them and sat back down.

The meeting went smoother after that, but still, Daenerys could feel that the men were nervous. She understood them, she was nervous too. This was the battle has been preparing herself for. She wondered what all the people she lost along the way would tell her now. Or if they were proud of her. She wondered what her mother would say if she would tell her to go on and believe in herself if she would congratulate her on all her victories, how she would see Sansa.

Tyrion found her, deep in thought, and took her with him to his tent. Daenerys followed, without protest and sat down, watching her Hand.

“What troubles you, your grace?” Tyrion asked, pouring himself and Daenerys a drink.

The queen sighed and gladly took the cup. “I thought about everyone I lost and…”

“And?”

“And about my mother. What she would think of me,” Daenerys explained and quietly laughed. “It’s silly.”

“Oh not at all. I think about that too, all the time. Well, not what your mother thinks of you, but what mine would say to me,” the man laughed. “I rarely saw your mother, only on a very few occasions.”

Daenerys nodded, already knowing this.

“Jaime does know her. He is older than I am and he was in your fathers kingsguard, as you probably know,” Tyrion grimaced at the sharp look Daenerys sent him. “I know you don’t like Jaime, it is understandable, but he knew her. He could tell you things that Viserys kept from you.”

“How do you remember her?” The woman asked and the way she looked at Tyrion in that moment, he thought that she looked just her age. A young woman that never really was a child, looking for guidance.

Tyrion smiled at her, thinking about the time he first met her. “I always found Queen Rhaella very kind. Simply because she didn’t look at me like I was a monster.”

A smile washed over Daenerys face, that image just fitted into the picture she had of her mother. She then got up and went looking for Jaime. Even though she resented the man for what he did to her father and inevitably to her family in general, she did need to know about her mother. Of course, she could talk about this with Sansa, but the woman grew up in a loving home. With a father that was honorable and not mad and a mother that was alive, not dead.

She peeked her head inside the tent and saw Ser Brienne sitting opposite from Jaime and looked terribly embarrassed when she saw Daenerys. The queen smiled fondly at the woman, thankful everyday for what she did and still does for Sansa. Brienne nodded and got up, leaving without a word and her head red as Drogon’s fire.

Jaimie kneeled down and bowed his head deeply. “Your grace.”

“Ser Jaime.”

Carefully the man looked up to her, waiting for her to allow him to get up. Once she nodded her head at him, he slowly got up and held his hands in front of him. “Is there anything I can do for you, your grace?”

Daenerys ignored him completely. “I see you have a very close relationship with Ser Brienne.”

Now it was the knights turn to turn crimson. “We have been through a lot together.”

“The stories are not foreign to me. I hope you don’t hurt her too much with the false hope you are giving her. It would endanger your presence her greatly,” Daenerys warned him. Jaime’s jaw tightened, knowing that Daenerys knew that he would never really leave Cersei. He nodded stiffly. Daenerys then looked around and pointed towards a chair. “May I?”

“Of course, your grace.”

“I need you to know, that I wouldn’t be here if I had another option. Sadly, all this fighting and the time that is flying, I wondered about a lot of things. About the people I lost. Have you lost many people?”

“I lost all of my children, your grace.”

Nodding, the silver-haired woman felt a pang of guilt, but didn’t let it show. “Pardon me.”

“May I speak freely?” Jaime asked, carefully and took a deep breath when Daenerys urged him to continue. “Sadly, losing people, people we loved or we just met, is a part of the life we are living.”

“_We?_”

“I am a warrior and you are one too. Loss will follow us our whole life. There will always be someone we will be losing.”

Daenerys hummed. “How are you coping with the loss?”

Sighing, Jaime looked down at his golden hand. “Every wound heals, it takes time, but it heals. Nether less, you can only take so much.”

“What do you know about my mother, Ser Jaime?”

Jaime was taken aback by that question. His eyes were wide and Daenerys could see the guilt in them. “Queen Rhaella was always very kind.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Daenerys leaned back slightly. “That is the only thing you know about her?”

“She protected your brothers fiercely. Rhaegar was eventually old enough to see what kind of a monster your father was,” his eyes briefly darted towards Daenerys, who watched him with her jaw tight. “But Viserys didn’t. Rhaella made sure, that he would never find out. She didn’t want them to see the bad things of the world. She had to suffer through so much and still, she never wanted your brothers to think badly of your father. I don’t think she would have lied to them if they would have asked, but they never did, how could they? They never saw the madness, because Rhaella was protecting them. She was a very loving mother.”

Daenerys could feel tears prickle in her eyes.

“You are very much a like, may I add.”

Her eyes shot towards Jaime and he smiled softly at her. “You think so?”

He nodded. “I have met Rhaegar and while he was handsome and kind, he was sometimes naive and arrogant. I have met Viserys and while he was a very loved person, he was like wildfire, waiting to set off. I have met you, Daenerys, and you are everything your mother would have raised you to be.”

In that moment, Daenerys broke down crying and Jaime knew, that this woman longed for her mothers love so bad that everything that gave her a glimpse of what her mother would have told her, would be the world to her. He sent one of the guards for Sansa and the latter arrived rather shortly after Daenerys started crying.

She hurried inside and hugged Daenerys close, her eyes frantic looking for the source of her lovers pain. They ended up on Jaime and her gaze turned darker by the second. She was ready to sent the man on his way. “What did you do?”

In her arms Daenerys shook her head. “He didn’t do anything bad. He told me about my mother.”

Realization flashed over Sansa’s face. She kissed Daenerys head and stroked her hair, hoping to calm the crying woman down. “Thank you, Ser Jaime.”

When the Dragon Queen calmed down enough to be led towards her own tent, Sansa walked out with her, her arms securely wrapped around her. When they were seated, Sansa made sure that her lover was comfortable. She then left to tell the guards not to let anyone in for the rest of the day.

“Could he help you?” Sansa asked, quietly, trying not to startle Daenerys.

“He said that I was like her.”

“She must have been wonderful then,” Sansa smiled sadly. “I am sorry that I cannot help you with that.”

“Don’t be, my love. You help with so much already,” Daenerys told her and softly stroked Sansa’s cheek. “Come lay with me?”

Sansa gladly obliged and laid down next to her. She held Daenerys tight in her arms and breathed in her scent. It has been a while since they could just lay like this.

“I love you, Sansa.”

The redhead kissed the side of Daenerys face. “I love you more, my queen.”

Daenerys fell into a deep slumber and dreamed wildly and for the first time in years, she dreamed of her mother.

_“Daenerys, my little dragon, wake up,” a soft voice was heard and Daenerys blinked, trying to block out the bright light._

_A woman, hair as silver as her own, kneeled in front of her. Daenerys was confused. “W-Who are you?”_

_The woman in question laughed melodically. She looked beautiful while doing it and Daenerys envied her for it. Before the foreign woman, who looked so similar to her, could answer the doors to her chambers opened and Sansa walked in. If the bright light that radiated from that ridiculously beautiful woman didn’t blind her, it was definitely Sansa’s smile when she walked in. She looked graceful as ever._

_She stopped, when she saw the woman. “Oh, you are already here.”_

_The woman smiled at her brightly and Sansa sent her a warm smile. Daenerys felt oddly jealous. “I was trying to wake her, but you know how she is, always grumpy in the mornings.”_

_Sansa giggled and her eyes shone brightly when she looked at Daenerys. “She just needs some encouragement, Rhaella. Breakfast is ready, my love.”_

_Rhaella? “Mother?”_

_“Yes, my child?”_

_Daenerys could have cried right then, but she just smiled just as brightly as her mother and kissed her face. “Nothing, I just love you.”_

_“Oh my darling, I love you too. More than you will ever know. Now you have to eat and get ready, the throne is waiting.”_

_“Wait,” Daenerys stopped her mother from getting up. “Are you proud of me?”_

_Rhaella smiled at her daughter, her violet eyes shining with love. “Of course I am, my little dragon. You are everything I could have ever wished for. And now, take what is yours.”_

_“With fire and blood.”_

_Shaking her head, Rhaella tapped Daenerys nose, almost as if she was a child. “Don’t be like your father. Or our ancestors. Be like you. You _are_ fire and blood, but most of all, you are kindness.”_

_Sansa came rushing back in, alarmed. “Daenerys, they are coming, we have to leave.”_

_What?_

_“Daenerys.”_

_The dream turned darker, the bright light that radiated from Rhaella was vanishing._

_“Come on, my little dragon. We have to leave.”_

_“Daenerys, please.”_

_“Daenerys!”_

_“Daenerys, wake up.”_

_“They found us!”_

_Daenerys didn’t want to leave this world, a world where her mother was._

_“Daenerys!”_

“Daenerys, wake up! They are attacking, we need to leave _now_!”


	12. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa says goodbye to Daenerys and Arya, before flying into the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! sorry, this is just a short chapter! just to remind you that i am still here and prepare you for the battle! i was in the hospital the past weeks and barely had time to write. hope you like it. leave comments and kudos if you like :)

Daenerys was ripped out of her sleep, Sansa was shaking her and frantically looking for her leathery armor. A few handmaidens were already in the tent, holding Daenerys’ clothes, waiting for her to finally jump into action.

It all happened so incredibly fast and before the women knew it, they were stumbling out of the tent. Arya was waiting with a horse for Sansa, urging her to hurry up. The men were shouting orders and Daenerys was overwhelmed. She knew battles, she knew wars, hell, she even fought the dead, but every time it still terrified her. She could lose so much. She would lose so many men, possibly friends, she could lose Missandei or Grey Worm or Sansa… Daenerys could lose Sansa and that thought scared her beyond everything.

The woman turned towards her lover, her eyes pleading, filled with tears. Sansa was taken aback by the emotions shown on Daenerys’ face, softly she took the queens face in her hands, stroking her cheeks.

“Sansa, _please_. Stay here, stay safe,” Daenerys pleaded again. She simply couldn’t afford losing this woman. Certainly she would go mad.

Sansa kissed her forehead and lingered there for a few seconds. “Daenerys, I will be safe and you will be safe, too. We both will come back, for each other.”

Nodding, Daenerys wiped her eyes violently. “I love you.”

A smile grazed Sansa’s lips and before the battle she let herself drift away for a moment, thinking about the time Daenerys told her that for the first time.

_Sansa wanted to show Daenerys around, showing her the secret places she loved when she was still a child, but the weather was bad and therefore not possible for them to leave the castle. In the end it wouldn’t have worked anyway because in a matter of seconds, Sansa was knee-deep into work and was locked inside her study. Daenerys insisted in joining her, so she could force Sansa to take a break eventually._

_While Sansa was working, Daenerys studied the woman in front of her. The way her brows furrowed in concentration, her tongue went over her lips to wet them, how her long fingers tapped the oak table when something was annoying her. Daenerys could see every detail of Sansa’s face and fell more and more in love with her._

_It was quiet, painfully quiet and Daenerys could hear her blood streaming through her body._

_“I love you.”_

_Sansa’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. “Pardon me?”_

_Daenerys was just as shocked by her confession, but recovered quickly. “I love you.”_

_It felt like hours before Sansa’s stoney expression finally changed into something warm and incredibly loving. “I love you too, Daenerys.”_

With a last longing kiss, Sansa mounted her horse and told Daenerys she would come as soon as she could and rode off. Daenerys didn’t move for a while, watching how Sansa and Arya’s figures became smaller and smaller. Only when Grey Worm was by her side, she moved her eyes away and towards the chaos in front of her.

She would take Drogon and make a move towards the Red Keep, hoping that Sansa’s plan would still work. Quickly she moved towards her child and mounted him.

“Let’s go, my child,” she whispered and Drogon lifted himself up in the air, letting out a screech and flew towards King’s Landing.

Meanwhile, Sansa and Arya rode towards the hideout they had for Rhaegal. The green dragon waited patiently for his rider and let out a sound of joy when he saw them ride closer and closer. The women stopped in front of him, Sansa getting off her horse and Arya watching her closely.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Don’t be like Daenerys, trust me.”

“I trust you,” Arya answered smoothly, she added a few whispered words. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

With a loving look in Sansa’s eyes, she turned towards her little sister. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“That isn’t very promising. You could come back dead.”

“I fully intent on coming back alive.”

“You better, or I will resurrect you and kill you myself.”

Sansa laughed and Arya joined her quietly, they both felt light for a moment. “Always the charmer.”

When their laughter died down, Arya looked behind Sansa, directly at Rhaegal. “Keep my sister safe. She is all that I have.”

Tears filled Sansa’s eyes before she pulled her sister down of her horse and hugged her tightly. Arya responded just as emotional, pulling her closer, breathing in her scent. Sansa let go of her sister, only slighty, still holding onto her shoulders. “Take care of yourself, yeah?”

“Aye.”

“I love you, Arya.”

“I love you too, Sansa.”

With one last hug, Sansa mounted Rhaegal, hoping Daenerys has already reached the bay. “I’ll see you after our win.”

Arya winked at her and mounted her horse, riding off quickly. Her and Sansa became very close, but her sister didn’t need to see her cry just yet.

While Arya rode towards the troops, Rhaegal flew above her and Arya was in awe of how beautiful her sister looked on a dragon. Like it was made for her. A wolf that was once caged by lions now tamed a dragon.

From afar, Sansa could see Drogon, close to the keep, flying around and attempting to dodge the scorpions. It looked good and as if Daenerys had the upper hand on Drogon until suddenly, one of the arrows hit Drogon’s wing and the dragon cried out. Sansa could feel Rhaegal’s urge to call for his brother, but she stroked his scales softly, mumbling a quiet ‘not yet’.

They flew faster and as soon as they were close enough, she leaned into her dragon. “_Dracarys._”


	13. Attack Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on King's Landing continues.

**I am _so_ sorry. I am so incredibly sorry for just abandoning this story. I am back, though, and I am very determined to finish this story. Leave some comments and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Fire shot out of Rhaegal’s mouth. His fire wasn’t as big as Drogon’s but, still, he was a fire breathing beast and that fact made the men shiver already. For a moment, the opposite army was in shock, they stopped their movements, not knowing what to do. Sansa used that moment and urged her dragon to fly towards the ships and burn them. Daenerys watched her, amazed by her actions, but she quickly pulled out of her trance and joined Sansa and Rhaegal in burning the ships.

At one point, Sansa gave her a sign and moved away from the ships. She guided Rhaegal towards a rather small cave, but it was big enough for them to hide in the shadows for a few moments. Drogon was still working on burning as many ships as he could, before letting out a screech. For a second, Sansa’s heart started beating uncontrollably. She forgot, that this was another signal. Rhaegal didn’t and moved towards the water again. At that moment, Sansa’s mind started to work properly again and held on tight, knowing that Rhaegal would try to climb along the massive brick wall. He was too heavy, though, the wall almost collapsing under his weight. The redhead moved him away from it and slowly, as slow a dragon could, they flew right next to the wall, trying not to make a single sound.

From her position, she could see that the soldiers on top of the wall aimed their scorpions at Daenerys and Drogon. This was the final signal. With almost no space between him and the wall, Rhaegal flew upwards and surprised the soldiers with his fire breath. They had enough time to burn the last scorpions.

With a nod of their heads, Daenerys and Sansa circled the town in search for other scorpions, when they couldn’t find any, Daenerys and Drogon landed on a house. She looked at the fleeing people and saw how scared they were. Daenerys was shocked and felt the sadness wash over her. She didn’t want them to be scared of her. She wanted to free them, to break their chains. For a second she got lost in her feelings and thoughts until she remembered Sansa’s words.

_“Cersei is madness. She will do anything to make them believe that _you_ are the enemy and they _will_ believe her, because they’re afraid of her.”_

With that in mind, Daenerys and Drogon lifted themselves up and flew over the town, before changing their direction towards the red keep. Meanwhile, Sansa moved towards their men, but instead of breaking the wall down, she flew above it and landed with Rhaegal right between their soldiers and the golden company.

The men were confused, knowing this was not part of the plan, but especially the northerners, trusted their queen. Arya quickly grabbed a horse and rode towards her sister.

“What is happening?” She called.

“We do not want to hurt anyone innocent, if we break down the walls, we will not only destroy their homes, but most likely kill people who don’t deserve it,” Sansa said and looked down towards her sister. “The only one who does deserve it, is Cersei and Daenerys is taking care of that.”

Remembering everything that Sansa told her, what she heard from Jamie and Arya, what Jon had told her before he tied, Daenerys could feel her rage again. She tried to control it, not wanting to hurt anyone innocent, but it was hard, so incredibly hard.

Drogon clawed at the Red Keep when they reached it and let out a deafening roar. He climbed up the building, balancing himself on top of it.

Even from afar, the North Men, the Dothraki, Unsullied, Second Sons, and the rest of them, could see them, and Sansa was marveled at the majesty of Drogon on top of the Red Keep. He made it look small and fragile, like he could burn it down in a second.

Sansa gazed at the Golden Company in front of her. Her gaze was steely and unforgiving. It was a stare that got her the name of the “ice queen”. “This is your last chance. Ring the bells.”

The opposite commander smiled cockily at her, most likely thinking that a woman from the North couldn’t do much. He ignored the dragon that made his and his fellow mens heart race. “And what if we don’t?”

“You’ll die,” Arya deadpanned. She could see him gulp, before he recovered and smirked again.

Shrugging, Sansa adjusted her seat on Rhaegal. “So be it, then.”

The majestic creature lifted himself up and stared dangerously at the army in front of him.

“Dracarys.”

With a screech, the dragon let his fire loose and burned the front men. They screamed and tried to put the fire out, with no use. Rhaegal then broke down the wall with his fire and the men followed them into the city.

Before they went further in, Sansa looked down, still not wanting to kill innocent people and destroy their homes. “Ring the bells!” She called towards Arya, who nodded and sprinted off.

Daenerys watched everything from on top of the keep and smiled. Victory was so close. It was never that close before. She was about to conquer Westeros.

Quickly she pulled herself out of her thoughts, remembering that there was still Cersei to deal with.

Drogon lowered himself on the tower, down to one of the rather large windows. With careful movements, Daenerys climbed up on her child and tried to get into the keep. _Sansa is going to kill me if she finds out_, she thought to herself.

When she was finally inside, she could see a once fearless queen, now looking beyond frightened. She had dry tears on her cheeks, but tried to cover her fear. Next to Cersei, was her hideous personal guard, Ser Gregor, and on the other side stood her hand, Qyburn. While Daenerys couldn’t see Ser Gregors face, she could very clearly see that Qyburn took all his strength to not run away.

He tried to whisper, but his fear made it unable for him to control any of his movements. “Maybe we should surrender, my queen. They rang the bells.”

Cersei seethed. She grit her teeth, locking eyes with Daenerys and for a moment the hatred for her dominated the fear. “I will not surrender to the dragon bitch.”

Sighing, the younger queen folded her hands. “The dragon bitch, has her dragon waiting outside. You better do what your hand is advising you.”

“And then what? Are you going to burn me alive? Behead me? Humiliate me? Put me in a cage? What is going to happen to me?” Cersei asked, desperately trying to calm her nerves, but still trying to hold her power.

Her opponent shrugged. “I cannot really tell. I won’t be the one who is deciding you fate.”

Puzzlement was written all over Cersei’s face. “Who will? The people?”

“No,” Daenerys shook her head, before evilly smiling at the old queen. “Sansa Stark will.”

Cersei’s eyes widened, the fear washing over her face and whole body. She knew how she treated Sansa. She knew what she went through after King’s Landing. She knew how it changed her. She heard the stories about her. About the wolf that was now riding a dragon. About the queen in the North. Sansa was not going to kill her, but she was very likely to put her through the same hurt she herself went through.

Fearfully she turned towards her guard. “Now, Ser Gregor!”

Before Daenerys could comprehend what was happening, Ser Gregor went to another window and threw a torch out of it. It only took seconds before the first houses were swallowed by green flames.

The last thing Daenerys heard was a desperate screech from her child, before everything went mute and pitch black.


End file.
